Many methods and arrangements for spatial display are known that are based on the spatial or temporal splitting of different views of a scene on some image display device. The said views are, as a rule, either images of layers of different depths in space, or images recorded from different angles. Among the said image display devices, LC displays, for example, are increasingly used. U.S. Pat. No. 5,936,774, for example, describes methods and an arrangement for the autostereoscopic display of between two and four perspective views on an LC display. EP 0 791 847, EP 0 783 825, and JP 8 194 190 also describe arrangements for autostereoscopic presentation based on LC displays. An advantageous arrangement of this kind is described in DE 100 03 326 C2. This arrangement uses at least one wavelength filter array, which establishes different propagation directions for light coming from different pixels. The said pixels render bits of partial image information from different views of a scene or object. Because of the given light propagation directions, the viewer's two eyes predominantly see two different selections (a first and second selection, respectively) of views, which gives the said viewer a three-dimensional impression.